The invention relates to a recreational appliance of the kind which comprises a seat or support part which is secured to the uppermost end of a coil spring, and where the lowermost end of the spring is secured to an anchoring element which is anchored in the ground so that the seat or the support part can carry out rocking movements.
Recreational appliances of this kind are very popular and are set up to a great extent on playgrounds and similar places with public access. This gives children the possibility of engaging in an enjoyable and stimulating activity.
When a recreational appliance has been erected, it is difficult to maintain the area around the appliance, in that during grass-cutting, sweeping and snow-clearing it is necessary to manoeuvre around the appliance. This is naturally a disadvantage, the reason being that it makes maintenance more troublesome.
Moreover, in some cases the appliance is an obstruction when the surface around the appliance needs to be repaired.
Where the recreational appliances are erected in public places, such as parks and shopping centres and the like, there is also the risk that the appliances are exposed to malicious damage. This can be in the form of slashed seats and similar damage which can render the appliance unusable or inconvenient.